


紅

by floating_cats



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_cats/pseuds/floating_cats
Summary: He watches her through half-closed eyes, on the edge of a dream.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 5





	紅

He watches her through half-closed eyes, on the edge of a dream.

She is lying in the long grass, facing the crimson sky. The rosy light of the late-August sun gilds her, warming the pale arms, wrists, hands that are sprawled out above her head. If he could only inhabit the breeze brushing against his skin, like cool silk; the breeze is at liberty to do what Itachi cannot: softly caress the dark hair laid about her head like a halo, whisper to her, taste the heady scent of jasmine on her hair, her neck, her wrists.

Any moment, his lids will fall and he will painlessly slip into sleep.

She rolls onto her front lazily and regards him with her magnificent eyes. He remembers them being as dark as wine, but now, in this silent moment, they are a sunlit, lustrous crimson. She is the evening sun. She dazzles him; he can hardly bear it. 

When he wakes, he knows she will no longer be there.

He surrendered himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on Dante Gabriel Rossetti's 'Silent Noon'. I tried to capture the sensuality of the poem, as well as the poet's concurrent feelings of absolute peace in the moment and sadness at the ephemerality of it. And who better to do this with than Konoha's most visually STUNNING genjutsu users??


End file.
